


Off of  my mind

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic gets comforted by Captain Sullivan after the funeral





	Off of  my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).

> This was something I wrote for my friend M whom I’m in vicley chat group with I know how much she loves Vic sully so I did this

“Hughes?”Robert called out 

“Yes Captain”Vic wiped away at a few tears trying to cover them up before he could get a chance to see her crying 

Robert walked inside the turnout room and he saw Vic she was holding a box of tissues in her left arm 

“First day back since the funeral?”Robert asked her 

Vic nodded tearfully “I’m trying to convince myself that this isn’t a giant dream”

“I can’t ever get him off of my mind”Vic said to him 

“I won’t tell you that this whole grief thing gets easier because it doesn’t but it’s good being able to talk about the memories makes you feel like you aren’t going crazy”Robert said to Vic

”I was going to be married and now it's all gone I'm at a loss for words”Vic sad sadly to her Captain

Vic surprised Robert by resting her head up against his shoulder Robert held her closely 

“I miss him too Hughes”Robert admitted to her trying not to cry himself as he tried consoling her in her time of need 

“He really wanted you guys to be friends again”Vic said to him 

Vic just needed to be held in that moment 

“You get it Sullivan no one except you and Travis understand what I’m going through right now”Vic muttered in between choked out sobs 

“I’ve got you Hughes”Robert whispered to her letting her bury her head into his shoulder 

“I really loved him”Vic muttered to him 

“He really loved you whenever he told me about you I could hear the amount of love he had for you in his voice and I could see it in his eyes”Robert revealed to her

“Everywhere I go I see him that sounds crazy I know but he’s always there I hate this”Vic said to him

“There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about Claire”Robert said sullenly to Vic


End file.
